la inyeccion para jace
by lady-werempire
Summary: a jace le van a poner una inyección, pero el le tiene mucho miedo, vamos a ver que pasara


**La inyección para Jace**

Era un hermoso día en el instituto de new york, el cielo estaba hermosamente azul, el sol brillaba casi como si sonriera, los pajaritos cantaban y Maryse Lightwood gritaba como loca tras un Jace de 11 años en calzoncillos.

-¡Jace wayland!, ¡vienes aquí en estos momentos, o estarás castigado, hasta que el Ángel raziel, venga y te quite el castigo!-ese era el grito de una pobre maryse, hoy era día de vacuna y por extraño que fuera, Jace un chico que no le temía casi a nada, le temía a dos cosas horriblemente, los patos y a las agujas

-¡nunca, ese doctor está loco preferiría estar en una caja llena de demonios a entrar de nuevo a ese consultorio!- haci gritaba un pequeño Jace mientras corría por los pasillos del instituto volcando todo lo que encontraba a su paso

En ese instante maryse en piensa a recordar lo que había pasado en el consultorio del doctor

Flash back

Maryse se había levantado con la idea de llevar a sus niños vacunar al llegar a donde el doctor, cayó en cuenta de algo demasiado tarde, la decoración del consultorio de este presunto doctor estaba todo cubierto de patos, había patos, hasta ella que no tenía nada contra estos animalitos, le sentaba muy terrorífico ver todos esos animales en un consultorio, como se sentiría el pobre Jace que hasta con ver un solo patito en la televisión salía corriendo y al ver a su hijo adoptivo , no pudo más que empezar a relacionar el había sacado un cuchillo en media de un consultorio mundano

-cálmate Jace, son solo imágenes- intentaba hacer que su voz sonara lo más suave posible pero el niño esta nublado por el miedo

-¡mueran malditos patos!-Jace había empezado a cortar en pedazos las paredes del consultorios que estaban adornadas con imágenes de patitos jugando y comiendo, mientras daba vueltas mortales y se subía al abanico que estaba en el techo

- baja de ahí Jace son solo patos-ese era alec intentando calmar a su mejor amigo, el ya sabía lo que iba a pasar a penas que entro al consultorio pero pensó que su mejor amigo y hermano, se iba ha saber controlar frente a un pobre mundano indefenso

-solo patos, esas alimañas van a dominar la tierra al principio son solo imágenes, luego son juguetes de peluche luego son robots que cobran vida y atacan a toda la humanidad- y haci Jace paso de atacar las paredes a atacar a los peluches de pequeñín que estaban en la mesa del doctor(n/a pequeñín es una maraca de pañales y pañitos para bebes, el logo es un patito)

-Jace cálmate estas asustando al doctor- esta vez era maryse que estaba empezando a preocuparse de que el doctor fuera a demandarlos por daños a su propiedad y psicológicos en si mismo

-nunca, voy a destruir este lugar- si no fuera porque conocía a su pequeño diablito se hubiera echado a reír al pensar que un niñito que no le llegaba ni por la cintura estuviera haciendo esas amenazas

El día termino con un consultorio destruido, un alec frustrado, una maryse molesta, un Jace feliz al a ver ejecutado su venganza y un doctor muy traumado que tendría que ir al psicólogo por un largo periodo de tiempo

Fin del flash back

-ok, Jace hagamos un trato- haci dice una pobre maryse muy sofocada

-que tienes en mente-

Maryse busca a la pequeña alimaña dueña de su actual sufrimiento, no está detrás de la mesa, tampoco detrás de las cortinas y menos debajo del piano

-donde estas Jace- haci grita maryse buscando a un escurridizo Jace

-estoy aquí- maryse busca a la vocecita hasta que lo encuentra, y a que no saben dónde, colgado en el techo del salón del piano

-¡por el ángel! Jace baja de ahí en este preciso instante- haci gritaba una muy histérica maryse

-hasta que prometas que no volveremos a ir a ese horrible lugar, júralo por el ángel-

-uhg Jace, no me hagas jurar eso- con un tono de mucho fastidio

-júralo o no bajo, me vuelvo murciélago y me quedo a vivir aquí-

-no eres un vampiro Jace, y los vampiros no se vuelven murciélago- esta vez el tono de la voz de maryse cambio de fastidio a preocupación, ya que al parecer Jace se empezaba a creer murciélago

Mientras maryse pensaba en como bajar a Jace del techo, el pequeño niño se empezó a colgar de cabeza de la lámpara, mientras se columpiaba como un mono

-soy el rey del mundo, el murciélago-mono más fuerte del mundo, y los gobernare a todos- esos eran los gritos que daba un Jace un poco enfermo, ya que por no querer vacunarse le había empezado a dar el chicunguña

-Jace, hay que vacunarte baja de ahí-

-nunca soy el rey del mundo y a los reyes no los vacunan-

Jace empezó a columpiarse de un lado a otro como un mono sosteniéndose de sus pies, pero de un momento a otro Jace se cayó de la lámpara de la que estaba agarrado

Pov Jace

Uhg, me duele mucho la cabeza, y no recuerdo lo que paso en las últimas horas, lo último que recuerdo es que maryse iba a ponerme una vacuna contra el chicunguña y yo salí corriendo, estoy viendo unas siluetas que me están observando, y por qué diantres estoy amarrado a esta cama, y esta no es mi cama, donde patos estoy

-hola Jace, como estas- reconozco la voz de mi mejor amigo de inmediato, me está observando como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo y peligroso, aunque considerando que me tienen amarrado a esta cama, creo que no hice nada bueno

-estoy genial, no vez lo cómodo que es estar amarrado a una cama sin tener idea de donde patos estas, es genial- creo que le respondí con mas sarcasmo del que quería pero el tenia que entender la indirecta

- te tendríamos suelto si no te hubieras colgado a una lámpara y que luego de desmallarte casi hubieras matado al doctor inconscientemente-esta vez no fue la voz de mi amigo la que contesto si no la de una mujer, exactamente maryse, aun no se me aclaraba la vista pero por el tono de voz que tiene Maryse, creo que estaré castigado hasta el año de la patilla

-Jonathan, si antes te hubieras dejado poner la inyección, en estos momentos no estarías amarrado a esta cama y no tendrías chicunguña-la vista se me está empezando a clarear pero aun no puedo descifrar donde estoy ni quien es el hombre que me está hablando

-no me gusta que me digan Jonathan, soy Jace-

-bueno, Jace, soy el doctor canchinflas, y vengo a ponerte esta vacuna-

-jajaajajajja, se llama canchinflas, como canchinflas, jajaajajajja- creo que me reí mas de lo que debía por que maryse empezó a mirarme feo y alec me estaba diciendo que me callara de una forma no tan disimulada

La vista ya la tenía perfectamente, estábamos en la enfermería del instituto, alec estaba a mi lado derecho y maryse al izquierdo, y lo que yo pensé que eran simples amarraduras no eran más que unas correas de 5 cm de grosor para mantenerme atado a la camilla

-Qué diantres, que hice para que mereciera que me ataran con unas correas para dragones-

- que no hiciste- ese era alec, uhg, cuando lograra salir de aquí creo que lo sometería a una muy extensa interrogación

Ahora que mi vista estaba mejor empecé a reconocer al doctor que estaba al frente mío, reconocería ese bigote de salamandra petaqueada en cualquier parte

-usted, usted fue el que intento inyectarme, usted es el fanático de los patos- creo que grite más fuerte de lo que creí, porque al pobre hombre empezaron a castañearle los dientes como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, y ya veo porque me pusieron estas amarras, no para evitar que yo me hiciera daño, si no, para evitar que le hiciera daño a este hombre

-cálmate Jace es solo un pullita- ese era alec intentando que dejara de jalar las correas, no me había dado cuenta que había empezado a jalar las correas

-¡que me calme! Esa pulla era más grande que un rapiñador-aunque sé que estaba exagerando, no dejaba de ser muy grande la superpulla que me iba a poner ese doctor tan maquiavélico

-Jace cálmate, cálmate- esa era maryse que al fin se había metido a nuestra pequeña disputa

- si te dejas poner la inyección el sábado iremos a matar patos a central park te parece-

-sí, sí, sí, me portare como un angelito me dejare poner la inyección lo juro- todo sea por matar patos

- bueno, Jace no te dolerá nada, solo sentirás que te van amputar el brazo, wuajaja, wuajaja- ese era el maquiavélico doctor, cuando salga de aquí, iré y me apareceré en su casa y le robare su gato y me lo llevare para que sea mío, solo mío

- aquí va Jace-

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eso dolió mucho-

- bueno me voy, no los quiero volver a ver, el doctor canchinflas paz-

- y bueno a matar patos-

Pov normal

Y haci todos los patos del central park fueron asesinado y Jace fue al médico, el doctor canchinflas perdió a su gato y iglesia tuvo a un nuevo amigo, y Maryse decidió que de ahora en adelante ella le pondría las inyecciones a Jace

* * *

><p>es pero que les halla gustado y por favor dejen reviews, los reviews hacen a las escritoras felices a un mas felices<p> 


End file.
